


Becoming based

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Third years of the school idol group Aqours got together to hang with each other at a local seafood restaurant, Dia brought Ruby with her since she didn't have anything to do. What will happen if the based Mari was put in the same table as the uncultured Ruby? How will Dia stop Mari's advances to turn Ruby into one of her kind?
Relationships: implied Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 5





	Becoming based

It was a sunny Saturday at Uchiura, temperatures roars up as it was the middle of summer, Aqours had planned to take the summer off to enjoy themselves, so they had a lot of time on their hands, only problem was where to spend it? Mari called Kanan and Dia last night and set up a reservation at a nearby seafood restaurant she's been wanting to eat at. Both Dia and Kanan agreed but,

_"What time?"_

_"Around lunch, maybe 11:30."_

_"Got it. Can I bring Ruby with me?"_

_"Sure. I can make adjustments to reservations."_

_"Thanks a lot."_

_"No worries, see ya tomorrow!"_

The call ends, Dia was on the phone with Mari last night to ask for her permission to bring Ruby with her.

_"Ruby?"_

_"Nee-chan?"_

_"Mari wanted to eat a seafood restaurant nearby, and she invited me, I asked if we could go together, and she said it was okay. You want to come?"_

_"Sure! I have no plans for tomorrow, so I can come."_

Then, after a couple of minutes, the lights of the Kurosawa residence went dim as everyone their had rested for the day.

Today is Saturday, almost 40 °C as stated from today's weather forecast, it was already 11 at noon and the Kurosawa siblings were ready to go, Dia wore an off shoulder shirt and long skirt while ruby wore a cute summer dress. Both were waiting for the Italian to come and pick them up, the two had a sister to sister talk as they wait for their ride and not long after their conversation a familiar horn of a car was heard outside their compound,

_"I think it's Mari-san, nee-chan."_

_"Let's go, shall we?"_ said Dia as she stood up and went outside with her younger sister, coming out of the shade of their house, she was hit by the blazing hot sun rays and quickly jogged onto Mari's car that was parked right out of their driveway.

 _"Ciao, Dia. Ready to go?"_ said the smug blonde she revved up her turquoise blue Toyota RAV4 Adventure.  
 _"Stop that, the engine noise is annoying."_  
 _"Ciao, Ruby-chan."_  
 _"Hello, Mari-san."_  
 _"Hop in, Kanan's already in the back."_  
 _"Aren't you a quiet one, Kanan?"_ Asked Dia as she entered the car "Is the heat getting to you?" she added.  
 _"Not really, this dummy Mari just..."_  
Kanan was cut off by a thud, Dia hit her forehead while entering the car, followed by laughter and a pitched laugh from the blonde driver.  
  
 _"You okay, Dia? Is the heat getting to you? I mean, the heat from your forehead is getting pretty red."_ Said Kanan as she laughed til she had cramps in her stomach.  
Dia was flushed from embarrassment, _"Just drive Mari."_ she said as her eyebrows met and hands were on the bumped forehead.  
  
  


The four were now on their way to the restaurant, there was constant bickering between Mari and Dia while Kanan was just there, regretting that she was on the same car as Mari and Dia, Ruby on the other hand was giggling, she was happy to see her sister this lively.  
  
  


_"Like I said, eggs came first."_

_"Then who laid the eggs, Dia?"_

_"It's not what you think it is, eggs-"_

_"What am I exactly thinking, my dear Dia?"_  
  
 _"Ugh, you two need to close your mouths already, are we there yet, Mari?"_ Kanan's words stopped the two from arguing.  
 _"We're closer than you think, Kanan. Like how bigger your chest is than what others see."_  
  
Poof, all of a sudden Kanan turns red as the AO3 logo.  
  
  
 _"What are you talking about? It better not be something lewd, it was a bad idea to let Ruby and you get together."_ Said the older Kurosawa, while the younger sister was smiling, enjoying her three company.  
  
  


_"Well, its just I got front row tickets to Kanan's nude show."_

_"MARI!"_ yelled the two third years at the back of the car.  
 _"I LITERALLY TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT PERVERTED THINGS RIGHT BESIDE MY SISTER!"_  
 _"It was more of a crime than something perverted, the front door was locked and for somehow she found a way to sneak in and into my room."_ added Kanan.  
  
 _"But I gotta say Kanan. Damn you're thick."_ says Mari, no replies this time as they both knew the more they told her to stop, the more she's gonna keep going.  
  
 _"What's thick, Mari-san?"_ The pure and innocent Ruby asked, in Dia's head, all she could see was red flags.  
 _"It means she's got a thick as-"_ all of a sudden, Dia doves right onto her sister and covered her ears as she recites a prayer, she prayed to god so sincerely to guide her sister and to not let her stray from the path, the same way Mari strayed off from the words of God.  
  
 _"You're way too protective, Dia. She's already in high school, she's bound to learn those things anyway."_ Voiced Kanan.  
 _"Are you fine with her calling you..."_  
 _"Calling me what?"_  
 _"...T-thick?"_  
 _"I mean, I am though?"_  
 _"Damn, that was pretty based, Kanan."_ Mari replied.  
  
 _"What's based?"_ none the wiser, Ruby asked.  
 _"Yeah, based on what?"_ added Dia.  
 _"Uncultured swines"_ followed by a sigh, said the blonde.  
 _"Did.you.just.call.me.and.my.sister.a.swine?"_ Dia was about to explode on Mari, _"Let me just tell you one thing, me and my sister, no, our whole bloodline was known to represent our town..."_  
As Dia rambled, Mari parked the car on the restaurants parking lot and didn't give Dia any speck of attention as to what she was saying.  
  
 _"Were here!"_ yelled Mari which snapped Dia out of her rant about their beauty and why being personified as a swine was the polar opposite of reality.  
  
Mari walked out of the car, revealing her rich girl status from her dress, she was dressed as if she was ready for summer the moment she was born, she was wearing a white summer dress and a fancy beach hat with fancy brim. While Kanan on the other hand was wearing a short denim skirt, oversize t-shirt and a cap.  
  
 _"Alright, let's go in and eat!"_  
  
  
  


As the four entered, they were greeted by the waiter,  
  
  


_"Reservation for four, Ohara Mari."_   
_"Right this way, Ma'am."_   
  
  


The four sat right in the middle of the restaurant, it didn't seem to have a lot of customers, actually they were the only customers of the restaurant.   
  
  


_"Wow, it feels like we rented out the whole place!"_ Said Ruby.  
 _"Now that I think about it, feels like..."_ Replied Kanan, she then added _"Wait, please don't tell me Mari."_  
Dia was drinking water when the thought dawned up on her, she then choked on the same water she was drinking.  
 _"Obviously, I'd rent it out, duh."_  
The three were left in awe, split into awe in her stupidity and on the numbers on her bank account.  
  
Kanan looked around and saw a buffet near the counter, all she could do was facepalm herself. The chefs are still cooking by the way.  
  
 _"Well, while we wait, let's have some girls talk!"_  
 _"Let's do it, Mari-san!"_  
 _"Oi Mari, don't you get funny ideas."_  
 _"What's so funny about girls talk? I just wanted to know the person she's interested in."_  
 _Dia's eyes lit up, "Alright, lets do this 'girls talk'."_  
  
 _"Let me guess, it's Hanamaru-chan, isn't it?_ Guessed Kanan.  
 _"Ooh, you're right. But they could be just close friends you know?_ Added Mari.  
Ruby couldn't say a thing, she was just looking down on her skirt, as if she was hiding her face.  
 _"Bingo."_  
 _"I-I-I-I-IT WAS KUNIKIDA-SAN? I trusted that wench..."_  
 _"There it is, the overprotective nee-chan..."_ says Kanan.  
 _"She's just insecure she doesn't have any love experiences before."_ Mari loudly 'whispered' into Kanan's ear.  
 _"I can still hear you..."_  
 _"Oops, did I say that out loud?"_  
 _"You get on my nerves..."_  
  
  
  


They were then served their lunch, they had lobsters and other exotic seafood that not normal high school students could have eaten. The four ate their hearts out as the food kept coming one after another, the chefs was still not done cooking after all this time.  
  
  


 _"Ahh, this is happiness. I'm so full that someone can make me a reference as a 'yo mama so fat' joke."_ Says Mari.

Ruby's phone ringed, it was a notification about a message, it was from Yoshiko, saying she trolled her viewers by wearing an angel outfit, not a fallen one, a proper angel. Followed a picture by a man wearing white short sleeve button shirt, white walking shorts and brown leather shoes, his hand was intertwined with each other as he smiled.  
  
  


 _"Who the hell is that man?"_ asked Dia  
 _"I don't know, she sends me a lot of images that I don't understand."_  
 _"Those are 'memes', Ruby-chan."_  
 _"M-memes?"_  
 _"Yes, memes."_  
 _"Memes."_  
 _"That guy, he just, he had to do it to em."_  
 _"Do what, Mari-san?"_  
 _"You're too uncultured for that Ruby, follow my lead, and I'll bring you to a dank world."_  
 _"D-dank?"_  
 _"Okay, Mari. That's enough nonsense for today."_ Replied Dia.  
 _"Nonsense? It's based bruh."_  
 _"What and where is it exactly based on?"_  
 _"You know what never mind."_  
 _"Oh, I know. Do you want to learn Italian words, Ruby-chan? It might help you in future romantic endeavors, Italian is pretty romantic after all."_  
 _"Really?! Teach me, Mari-san!"_  
 _"Don't even bother stopping them, Dia. You're just gonna waste your breath."_ said Kanan.  
 _"When you say 'I love you' in Italian it's 'sei un perdente'."_  
 _"Woah, it sounds so romantic!"_  
 _"I know right."_  
 _"Wait up, Mari. How do I know that you aren't teaching my sister nonsensical Italian phrases?"_ Asked Dia  
 _"She has said that to me before."_ Replied Kanan, leaving Dia no choice but to recognize that it wasn't something bad. Though it was something bad, its Ohara Mari were dealing with here.  
  
 _"And when she says, 'I love you too' back, tell her "vaffanculo'. It means, 'I love you more'."_  
 _"W-wow, it must be nice knowing Italian or any other language."_  
 _"And Dia."_ Mari looks at Dia's eyes  
 _"Idi na chuj."_ , for some reason, this made Dia blush without knowing the real and deep meaning of what Mari just said, she didn't even notice that it was a different language from what she was teaching her younger sister.  
  
  
  
  


In the end, the three was still tricked into thinking that Mari had a decent side, she's a literal meme lord and all she knows are lies and deceit. Don't ever trust Mari, she was also the one to drag Yoshiko into the world of dank memes. Too bad she wasn't able to turn another one of her friends into being based.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Weeb here lemme translate the Italian words that were used ere  
> sei un perdente - you're a loser  
> vaffanculo - fuck you
> 
> based - based.
> 
> oh fuck I forgot the one in Russian it means go fuck yourself


End file.
